


I'll feed on your Breath

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Slight KuroKise
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise quiere ser perfecto y amado por todos - especialmente por Aomine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll feed on your breath](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/169438) by Jens the Homo. 



> Hey~ Soy Marumincchi~ Publicaba esta historia en Fanfiction, pero resultaba muy tedioso xd Así que ahora estoy haciéndolo aquí~  
> Esta es una traducción de la historia del usuario Jens the Homo de fanfiction, quien también tiene una cuenta en Ao3, siendo su nombre Jens.  
> Espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó~ 
> 
> Advertencias: Desórdenes alimenticios y Aokise unilateral (por ahora).

Cuando notó por primera vez los 'errados' sentimientos que tenía por Aomine, el pánico lo invadió.

Ambos son hombres, además de compañeros. Podía ser guapo y modelo a medio tiempo, pero seguía siendo hombre igual. 

Porque querer algo más que una simple amistad estaba mal. Sus sentimientos tenían que cambiar. 

Hasta que su manager le dice que había ganado pero y debía hacer dieta. 

Al principio, vacila. Cree estar suficientemente delgado, pero su manager insiste con la idea, diciendo que el modelaje que es un negocio difícil. Que por el bien de su popularidad y futuro, tenía que adelgazar. 

Asesinar sus sentimientos por Aomine ya no era suficiente; tenía que cambiar su cuerpo también. 

Es duro, pero una vez equilibrada su diera, ésta resultó ser más bien... adictiva.

Tal vez debió detenerse cuando su manager le dijo que había hecho un buen trabajo.

Pero no era suficiente. Podía ser más delgado. 

_Aominecchi me deseará más si soy mas pequeño y lindo, como una chica._

Él será perfecto para Aomine. Será más delgado. Será más hermoso. Será inalcanzable. 

Será perfecto a los ojos de cualquiera. 

¿Quién podría rechazarlo siendo perfecto? Incluso Aomine lo querría, sin importar cuánto diga que le gustan las mujeres. 

Podía lograrlo, estaba seguro de ello. Solo debía perder un poco más de peso.

Y otro poco más.

Hasta alcanzar la perfección.

Un príncipe de hielo que todos amaría pero nadie tendría. En eso se convertiría. 

Aomine tendría el honor de ser suyo y nunca lo dejaría. 

Perfección, a eso es a lo que debía apuntar.

Perfección.

Solo unos kilogramos menos más. 

 


	2. Cambio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Desórdenes alimenticios, aokise unilateral, autoflagelación. Multi PoV.

Aomine es el último en notar que algo está mal en Kise. Akashi y Kuroko intercambiaron miradas por unos pocos meses hasta que Midorima y Momoi advirtieron la disminución de peso del modelo. Incluso Murasakibara se da cuenta de que Kise se me mucho mas delgado que antes y trata de arreglar las cosas ofreciéndole o compartiéndolo sus bocadillos al rubio, quien agradece la intención, pero lo rechaza. 

Aomine no lo nota. Claro, Kise ya no le pide que jueguen un uno a uno tan seguido como antes (la verdad es que ya ni siquiera lo hace) y se ve algo cansado todo el tiempo, pero como nadie dice nada, Aomine asume que es su imaginación. O que tal vez Kise está muy ocupado en su trabajo. 

Sea lo que sea, no es problema de Aomine. Si Kise quiere hablar de ello (si es que hay algo de lo que hablar), entonces bien. Sino, eso está bien también. 

Porque en serio, a Aomine no le importa de todos modos. 

"Encamina a Ryouta después de la practica, Daiki, y habla con él."

Aomine se detiene en medio de una flexión, lanzándonle una mirada amenazadora a Akashi. El pelirrojo lo mira de vuelta con la misma antipatía. 

"No quiero."

Akashi enarca una ceja. "¿Crees que me importa si es que quieres o no? No estoy preguntando, te ordeno que lo hagas. Habla con Ryouta de camino a tu casa."

Aomine se pone de pie. "¿De qué se supone que debo hablar con él? Lo dices como si tuviera algo que decirle."

"Así es." Akashi parece complacido con la repentina cooperación de Aomine.

"¿Qué cosa?"

Akashi lo mira como si le hubiera preguntado algo tan estúpido como 'cuánto es 1 + 1'. Aomine siente un estremecimiento recorrer su espina. 

"Como capitán, es mi deber velar por los miembros del equipo. No te dañaría hacerlo también, el preocuparte de tus compañeros de equipo y darte cuenta de que algo está mal, Daiki." Akashi entrecierra los ojos de forma peligrosa. "Además, creo que es en parte tu culpa que Ryouta no se esté sintiendo bien. Haz algo por cambiar eso." 

Aomine quiere responderle algo de vuelta, pero la mirada de Akashi le dice que si se atreve a hacerlo, las consecuencias pueden ser... no muy placenteras. Así que se lo promete, asegurando que encaminaría a Kise a su casa. 

Eso no significa que está feliz por ello. ¿Y a que se refiere con eso de ' _es en parte tu culpa_ '? ¿Qué le ha hecho a Kise para que se sintiera mal?

Kise se ve mucho más delgado de lo que recuerda. Ciertamente, tenía los mismos y fuertes músculos y seguía siendo igual de alto que siempre, pero su cuerpo se veía como si fuera más pequeño que antes. A través de su piel pálida se traslucían fácilmente sus huesos, que ahora sobresalían en partes que debería haber más carne. A pesar de haber dicho que no le importaba, Aomine sintió como la preocupación crecía en su pecho cuando con la mirada recorría el cuerpo de Kise. 

Pero espera, Akashi no le dijo que observa a Kise mientras se cambiaba. ¿Por qué demonios estaba mirando el cuerpo de un _chico,_ además de que lo hacía con mucho interés?  _Cálmate, deja de mirar._ Aomine se regaña a si mismo por siquiera hacerlo.

"Oye, Kise." El rubio da un salto y mira en la dirección de Aomine, con los ojos muy abiertos. 

"¡A-Aominecchi...! Me asustaste."

"Mi error." Un silencio incómodo sigue a la disculpa poco entusiasta de Aomine. Aclara su garganta y decide continuar con la tarea que Akashi le ordenó. 

"Oh, sí, uh... ¿harás algo después de la escuela?"

"¿Hoy? No, ¿por qué?"

"Estaba pensando que podríamos caminar juntos a casa." La verdad es que Akashi fue el que pensó en esa idea, pero Kise no necesitaba saberlo.

Al rubio se le ilumina la cara y le sonríe brillante. "¡Claro! ¡Pero tienes que apresurarte al cambiarte porque no te esperaré, eh!

"¿Desde cuándo eres tú el que espera por mí? ¿Acaso no eres tú el que se toma todo el tiempo del mundo para cambiarse?"

"¡Eso es porque soy modelo! No puedo salir con el pelo desordenado o con con la camisa arrugada, ¡puedo toparme con algún fan! Y mis fans estarían decepcionadas si es que me veo mal. ¡O también puedo cruzarme con un paparazzi! ¡Eso sería terrible!" Kise hace un puchero y luego una mueca horrorizada.

Kise suena y actúa como siempre, pero aun así Aomine no puede evitar pensar que algo se siente... forzado. La sonrisa en el rostro del modelo es la que usa normalmente para su trabajo, no es la que usa con sus amigos. 

¿Por qué tiene que prestarle tanta atención a las expresiones de Kise? Es solo porque sus huesos son tan visibles que está buscando algún tipo de confirmación de que lo que le sucede con el rubio no es serio, ¿Kise seguirá siendo el mismo de siempre a pesar de haber perdido una importante cantidad de peso? Porque si Aomine nota la diferencia, entonces es demasiado. 

¿Tal vez Akashi quiere que hable con Kise sobre su delgadez excesiva? De ser así, Aomine no tiene la menor idea de cómo abordar el tema. No puede llegar y preguntarle a Kise algo como eso. ¿Y si el modelo ha estado tan estresado que que ha perdido peso a causa de eso, sin darse cuenta de ello o si él mismo está tratando de ser más delgado? Sería realmente incómodo hablar sobre el tema si es que no es intencional. No, Aomine necesita encontrar una forma más natural y despreocupada para acercarse a Kise.

"¿Estás bien?" Bueno eso suena natural... o no tanto. 

Kise frunce el ceño. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Es solo que estás... menos animado últimamente. Y Akashi dijo que era mi culpa o algo así." Aomine se rasca la parte trasera de su cuello, avergonzado. Demonios, ¿por qué Akashi tiene tal poder sobre los miembros del equipo, que le es imposible ir en contra de sus órdenes ( amenos que tengan ganas de morir, por supuesto)? Ahora mismo, Aomine estaría en cualquier parte menos aquí, teniendo esta conversación tan embarazosa con Kise.

No hubo respuesta. Nervioso, Aomine lanza miradas a Kise que parece un poco confundido. "... ¿Kise?"

"Estoy bien."

No, no lo está. Kise nunca responde con tan pocas palabras. Aomine dio un paso hacia él. "Mira, no sé qué es lo que lo que te sucede, pero si hay algo que puedo hacer, solo dime, ¿okay? Te ves mucho más delgado y ya que estás tan cansado pensé que pudo ser a causa de tu trabajo, como si te hubiera pedido hacer dieta o algo así. Y si es eso, entonces está bien. Pero tienes que asegurarte de que no afecte tu vida personal."

"Oh, ¿entonces está bien que me haga daño por el bien de mi trabajo, siempre y cuando no tenga un efecto negativo en la forma en que juego?"

Bien, algo definitivamente está mal. Kise  _nunca_  le habla así a Aomine.

"¡No es lo que quise decir! Si es necesario perder un poco de peso por tu trabajo, entonces no se puede evitar; pero si te agota, ¿no sería mejor renunciar? No es bueno para tu salud el-"

"¿Te importa? ¡Nunca antes te había importado lo que me pasaba! ¡¿Por qué ahora?!"

"¿Que no me importa? ¡Me importa! ¡Solo que no voy diciéndoselo a la gente a cada rato!"

"¡Tal ves deberías! ¡De esa forma podrías volverte más popular!"

"¿Que demonios te pasa, Kise? ¿Por qué estás tan furiosos conmigo? No te he hecho nada, aun cuando Akashi lo crea, ¡así que deja de gritarme! Maldición, así no eres tú. ¡¿Qué mierda te hicieron en tu trabajo para dejarte así de mal?!"

Kise no le grita. En vez de eso, se congela y fija sus ojos en los de Aomine.  _Va a llorar,_ es lo que Aomine piensa y antes de que pudiera disculparse con Kise por haberle gritado, Kise lo interrumpe. 

"¡Sé que soy horrible y asqueroso, pero también se que te quiero a ti!"

El sonido del casillero de Kise cerrándose hace un fuerte eco en el silencio del camerino. 

Aomine solo mira, no creyendo lo que había escuchado. ¿Kise de verdad piensa eso? ¿Por qué Akashi le dijo a Aomine que hablara con Kise si no iba a salir bien? Y espera, ¿le dijo a Kise en algún momento que era horrible y asqueroso?

Aomine se da cuenta que tardó en reaccionar cuando Kise lo empuja al salir del camerino, chocando sus hombros antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. 

"¡¿Que demonios te pasa, Kise?!"

El modelo no se voltea a mirarlo otra vez. 

***

_Se que soy horrible y asqueroso, pero sigo queriéndote a ti._

Se arrepiente de lo que dijo pero no puede retirar sus palabras. 

Está mal, lo sabe, pero su corazón pertenece a Aomine. 

No puede dejar que Aomine sepa aun, no cuando sigue siendo horrible. 

Perfección, necesita recordarse eso. Perfección, es a lo que apunta.  _Perfección._

Tiene mucho que recorrer. Por eso es que Aomine discute con él. 

Aomine no puede soportar sus defectos. 

Por ejemplo, la suave piel de su brazo. Suave y tierna, pero no _perfecta_. Puede ver sus huesos claramente, pero aun hay carne en el camino. 

Eso no está bien. Sus huesos son hermosos, y si alguien pudiera verlos, los encontraría hermosos también. 

Necesita hacer más ejercicio, hay muchas partes que no son firmes. En vez de eso, son suaves. 

Suaves y  _asquerosas._

Como el mismo. 

Necesita cambiar. 

Cometió un error al desayunar medio tazón de arroz. Se odió a si mismo todo el día por eso. ¿Cómo puede permitir un desliz como ese? No puede sorprenderse al ver que Aomine no lo ama porque no tiene control sobre si mismo ni de lo que come.

No ha comido nada después del desayuno. No puede, va a ganar al menos 100 kilos por el error que cometió al desayunar.

Por esa razón se encerró en su habitación, desesperado buscando maneras de arreglar su error. Hacer flexiones es bueno, también lo son las sentadillas. 

Incluso después de trabajar y amonestarse por horas, se siente gordo y miserable. 

No es más que un fracasado. 

Debió haber escupido el arroz antes de tragarlo. O mejor todavía, no ponerlo ni siquiera en su boca. Así no tendría que sentirse culpable por nada. 

La idea de forzarse a vomitar lo hace dirigirse al baño. 

Olvida sus planes tan pronto entra al baño. 

Sus ojos se posan en la navaja de afeitar que usa su padre para afeitarse.

Las navajas son afiladas, ¿cierto? 

Lo suficientemente afiladas para sacar la grasa y las asquerosas fallas de su cuerpo. 

Mira tras de él para asegurarse que nadie está mirando, aun cuando estaba solo en su casa. 

Qué tonto. 

El frío metal de la navaja se siente bien contra su piel desnuda. 

_No puedo alcanzar la perfección si no controlo mis impulsos. No más arroz al desayuno. No más._

Un rápido corte en su muñeca es suficiente. La piel se corta en dos como si fuera papel. 

La sangre brota.

Se quedó mirando su muñeca, embobado por lo fácil que le resultaba dañarse. 

La sangre pulsando fuera de su cuerpo se ve bien. Y tal vez, su sangre imperfecta lo hace una persona imperfecta. Cambiará para mejor, una vez que ya no haya más. 

Valía la pena intentarlo. 

Otro corte en su muñeca y un camino de sangre bajó hasta su mano, cayendo el suelo dejando una gruesa mancha roja. 

_Gota tras gota, gota tras gota, gota tras gota._

 Hipnotizándolo. 

Las voces que se escucharon en el primer piso lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Sus padres están en casa.

Luego de limpiarse, empuja la manga de su polerón para cubrir su maltratada muñeca y esconder los cortes de los acusadores ojos de sus padres.

No lo necesitan saber. Él puede luchar contra su fealdad solo. 

El grueso líquido escapaba de sus muñecas lentamente, tiñendo su manga de un color rojizo, formando flores sangrientas mientras se hundía en el material. 

Es hermoso. 

El dolor lo atacó un rato después. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;A;


	3. Celos (o tal vez preocupación)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el siguiente~  
> Con este habremos alcanzado la publicación en Fanfiction. De aquí en adelante, se subirán los siguientes capítulos~   
> Advertencias: aoki unilateral, mención de kurokise. Desórdenes alimenticios, autoflagelación, entre otros.

Cuando Kise no aparece en la práctica al día siguiente, el corazón de Aomine se hunde.  El rubio nunca se había perdido una antes y Aomine tenía el insoportable de que esta anormalidad era de algún modo su culpa. 

Desea profundamente que Kise no lo evite. Todavía no tiene idea de qué diablos hizo mal mientras hablaba con Kise y para solucionar el problema que tenían ahora, obviamente necesitaba hablar con el modelo. Sin embargo, el que Kise faltara a la práctica hacía que fuera imposible siquiera acercársele. Iban a clases distintas después de todo y Aomine no se preocupaba lo suficiente por él para salirse de su camino para ir a buscarlo. 

El hecho de que la mayor parte de la práctica la mirada de Akashi estuviera pegada a su espalda, no ayudaba tampoco. 

***

Es estúpido no querer ir a la práctica, lo sabe, pero definitivamente no puede ir. 

No solo porque tiene miedo de ver a Aomine, sino que también por la marca en su muñeca es claramente visible. Cuando se saque la ropa todos verán el vendaje que usaba para esconder la marca, lo que haría que todos comenzaran a preguntar cosas que él no quería responder. 

Su manager lo llama para hacerle saber que la sesión de fotos programada para esta tarde había sido pospuesta para la semana siguiente. Eso es un alivio. No había forma de que él pudiera modelar con esa marca en su muñeca. 

Además, una semana es suficiente para perder más peso. Porque no puede posar frente a la cámara así de gordo como está ahora, ¿cierto? 

Exacto. Así todos ganan. Ahora, todo lo que tiene que hacer es ir a casa antes de que sus compañeros lo encuentren y lo arrastren a la práctica. 

De algún modo sus pies lo terminan llevando al centro comercial. Bien, puede matar el tiempo mirando ropa. 

Excepto que tal vez no debería hacerlo. Ver todas esas ropas tan lindas, que son totalmente su estilo, le hacen recordar lo horrible que es. 

Sigue siendo imperfecto, por lo que no se compraría ropa nueva hasta que haya alcanzado su meta. 

Pero, bueno, él podría comprar esto y esto otro, y tal vez eso también, si solo fuera un poco más delgado... 

***

"Kise-kun."

Kuroko siempre aparecía de la nada por lo que no debería sorprenderse tanto como lo estaba, pero aun así a Kise se le escapa un pequeño grito cuando el de cabellos celestes llama su nombre. 

"¿Cuanto tiempo has estado aquí, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko ignora completamente la pregunta de Kise. "Deberías venir a la práctica hoy, Kise-kun. Akashi-kun no estaba muy feliz al ver que no apareciste."

Kise inconscientemente lleva su mano derecha a su muñeca izquierda y baja su manga un poco. No puede mirar a Kuroko. Sabe que el chico verá a través de él, tal como siempre lo hace. 

"... Ayer no me sentía bien, por eso decidí no ir a la práctica," dice Kise finalmente, con una sonrisa tensa, aun cuando no estaba mintiendo. 

Es solo que en estos días raramente se siente bien. 

La expresión en el rostro de Kuroko era indescifrable. "¿Esos significa que vendrás a la práctica cuando te sientas mejor?"

"Si, claro." En el momento que eso suceda, claro que irá. 

Entonces Kuroko sonríe, con esa sonrisa poco usual que el Kise anterior habría amado. El Kise de ahora, sin embargo, solo le sonríe devuelta y vuelve a pensar sobre lo que puede comer sin romper el límite de calorías que se auto-impuso. 

De cualquier modo, estar pegado a Kuroko es tan infantil y una completa pérdida de tiempo. Eso no lo volverá más delgado, y- ¡Oh!

¿Tal vez la razón por la que Kuroko parecía odiarle era porque Kise era gordo y asqueroso? Lo sigue siendo, ciertamente, así que tenía otra razón por la que abstenerse de hacerlo por ahora. No abrazaría más a Kuroko. 

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no alcanza a notar el destello de dolor en los ojos de Kuroko antes de que irse.

***

"Le agradezco a Akashi-kun el no haberte hecho nada aun, Aomine-kun. Porque puedo tomar venganza con mis propias manos."

"¿Huh?"

Aparentemente Aomine no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le estaba pasando a sus compañeros. Todas las miradas dirigidas a él tenían un deseo asesino tras ellas. Incluso Murasakibara lo miraba así, y eso que él era quien usualmente le importa una mierda todo excepto sus bocadillos. Aunque sin contar a Kise, claro. El modelo lo ha estado evitando como plaga desde esa estúpida y extraña conversación que tuvieron hace unas cuantas semanas atrás en los camerinos. 

¿Ahora Kuroko también, de todos sus compañeros, lo mira así y además lo amenaza?

Tal vez Aomine debería poner más atención a su entorno. 

"¿A que te refieres con vengarte, Tetsu?"

"No sé si es que lo has notado, pero Kise-kun ha cambiado mucho." La cara de Kuroko carecía de emoción, como siempre, pero de algún modo Aomine podía sentir lo enojado que estaba. Enojado y... ¿dolido?

"No solo me refiero al hecho de que ha perdido mucho peso, sino que también su personalidad ha cambiado demasiado." Kuroko hace una pausa. Luego, con una mirada distante, definitivamente con dolor en sus ojos, continúa hablando, "De verdad deseo poder hacer algo para ayudarlo, pero parece que solo Aomine-kun tiene el poder de traspasar sus barreras."

"Bueno, traté de hablar con él hace unas semanas, porque Akashi me dijo que lo hiciera, pero reaccionó de forma extraña y no me ha hablado desde entonces. ¿Por qué todos piensan que yo puedo ser de ayuda? ¿Qué demonios le está pasando a Kise?"

Kuroko vuelve sus ojos hacia Aomine y el deseo asesino en la mirada de Kuroko era casi tan fuerte como la que Akashi le ha estado dando las pasadas semanas. 

"¿De verdad no lo entiendes?"

"¿Entender qué?"

Kuroko suspira, absolutamente decepcionado. "Olvidé que la única cosa que te importa es el básquetbol."

"Oye, Tetsu-"

Kuroko interrumpe a Aomine levantando su mano. "Pero en realidad, a veces no te dañaría pensar en los demás y preocuparte por lo que sienten, Aomine-kun."

Con eso, el jugador fantasma se va. Dejando a Aomine más confundido que antes. 

 

 


End file.
